It is usually desirable that cellulosic composite laminates exhibit a number of qualities, such as a cloth-like appearance, excellent wet and dry strength, exceptional porosity, very good abrasion resistance and wash durability, an exceptional bulk and water holding capacity, and a lack of a paper rattle. Cellulosic composite laminates that possess these qualities can be used to make towels or tissues that are valuable assets in the performance of a variety of tasks. For example, such a towel or tissue can be used by doctors and nurses as a highly effective and strong hand towel or tissue in both a hospital and an office.
Moreover, when a scrim is used as a reinforcing structure in the composite laminate, it is preferred that the scrim lines not be visible in the resulting composite laminate. The composite laminate should provide a planar surface that lacks demarcations due to the presence of scrim lines. Such a planar surface has a smooth textural feel, instead of a rough surface marred by scrim lines.
It is also desirable that the binder used in coating the scrim to bind the cellulosic fibers to the scrim does not significantly migrate into the cellulosic fiber layer. Such migration could adversely affect the properties of the cellulosic fibers.
Previous processes and cellulosic composite laminates fail to provide one or more of these desirable qualities. For example, in previous cellulosic composite layers having a scrim reinforcing layer, the scrim lines show through the surface of the laminate and the binder coating migrates into the cellulosic fibers. Similarly, the towels or tissues made from such laminates do not provide the requisite cloth-like appearance and bulk.